Threads of life
by Zinnili Eclipse
Summary: Everyone has secrets, some are good, some are bad. Some shouldn't even surface. But they will.


Chapter 1, introduction  
They emerge into the Nightfire manor, thirteen people enter the parlor. The manor was old, anitques everywhere, maghogony wood floors and stairs, an uneasy feeling that will sit over the group. The group got to know one another, over wine and fancy foods.  
"I'm Jose, a ex-investager, I had breakdown, so, I'm usaully playing mine craft at home." said the huskey hispanic man with pikachu hoodie on, eventhough the reason he had a breakdown, is because he drinks Monsters and NOS, so, one day he had hallucination and freakedout.  
"I'm lenda, a tv host, I host crime shows" said the curly haired dark skin girl said.  
"I'm Ashley, I'm a writer, mostly short stories" said the skinny hispanic girl with glasses.  
"I'm Aria, a exotic dancer " said the short, chunky girl did some of her dances making the men woot expect one.  
That made a short, skinny white man with scruffy hair standing by her get really made, "ARIA! NOT HERE! GET UP!" he pulled her up " sorry about I'm James, I'm a cosplay manger, my cosplay line is called Brony Nation."  
"oh,cool, I'm also a clothes desginer," said the skinny, punk girl putting black lipstick on. "I'm Scarlet, my clothes line is called Red Goth."  
"I'm Geno, I'm a bartender. nothing fancy." said a tall, italien guy with a tan whom seem very gay. "  
" um, I'm Vincent, I'm an enginer." said a tall, dark, handsome man.  
Than this blonde headed man who looks like he's full of himself "I am Brandon Perwinkle, I'm director/ a very classy pimp! hehe!" nudgeing this distance emoish girl with long black hair,  
"thats cool! hehehe" said this well built man "I'm Marcus Francis, a straight up thug" flexed and put up gang signs at the emo girl, she got annoied and moved by a emo guy.  
Then this skittish guy who's chuging a wine bottle said "I'm Jesten, I'ma d-dealer."  
"yea, right!" bost Brandon "you look like a crackhead" Jesten said down. "what about you two?" he said to the two who hasn't spoke yet.  
"I'm BB, I-I'm an... actor" said the emo guy  
" yea, yea, you look like that one porn star... your that gay faggit! Twavish!" Said Brandon.  
"hey! I'm not gay!" he try to stand up, but he push him down and BB looked down, the girl glared at Brandon.  
"what about you dark goddess, are you his boo?" he tried to flirt.  
"ew." came from the girl.  
"who you ewing at, me or the pornfag here?" he said  
"um, you dumbass." she cussed at him.  
"ooooo! she got you" said marcus.  
"shuddup." brandon said "who do you think you are?"  
" I'm... Zinnili... I'm... a waiteress" she was getting pissed at this idiot.  
"tats a fucked up name." said Marcus.  
"so is your face!" Zinnili got up into his face and splashed wine in his face. "Bish! I hit women, to make them mind!" he yelled.  
"Oh? than hit me make me mind!" she said. he was about to strike her than a gong sound and they all looked up to the stairs. A handsome, dark haired, man came down dress in butler suit.  
"hello, ladies and gentle man, my name is Alexander Anderson, I'm the butler of this estate, and you all were invited here to play a game, " he smiled devilishly hot, and wooing all the girl, especially Zinnili, you can tell he was smiling at her." by the owner of the house, but thats not important right now. Now, you will all go to saperate rooms, to unpack and relax, til we need to get started" than he gestured "shall we?"  
They grab their stuff and follows the butler and the maids that mysteriously appears, one by one the guest are in their rooms. they put their stuff down and do their indivisional things, takes shawers, naps, explore the manor. the game is set.  
Than out of nowhere, there came a yelp, a bash, and a smash! every one came running down stairs, to find Brandon with his head caved in, a smashed up mirror and blood everywhere. some of the girls and BB and Geno screamed in horror, except Aria and Zinnili. Then Anderson, the butler came down, very calmly.  
"It seem one of your companions is dead, this was no accendent, this was murder" he cooed, than pulled out a note." this was sliped under my door, its from the killer. it reads: ' hello mortals, as it seems you figured out the game, the game is death, now the point of the game is to figure out the killer, it could be anyone in the group. Now, don't goof off, don't slack, keep you head in the game, or you could be next. signed the killer"  
Everyone murrmered amongs themself, than one started to freakout, Zinnili came over to Lenda and slapped her. "calm down! listens everyone: if we keep our cool, we can get through this."  
"Yea, coming from the person whom just had a fight with him," said Jesten.  
"Doesn't mean I killed him, look" she point it out, " Someone must been very strong to bash his head in."  
Everyone murmured again "yeah thats true..."  
Then Anderson spoke "ok, everyone theres three place you can go to investage the clues on how he died, you can check whats now a crime scene, the last place he was, in his room, or the morgue. I'll be back for your answers, when you hear the gong sound, be ready." And he left them to their thoughts as the omiunous feeling came back and sat over there group, the feeling who's next.

Chapter 2, It begins.  
"So, it begins, this should be fun. Right, my butler?" came a voice in the dark room.  
"Yes, it shall." said Anderson. " and shall I go to get the guest moving, my holiness?"  
"yes, and I should get going myself" said the voice.

Back in the parlor, BB was staring at Geno, then Zinnili blopped by BB, startling him. "hey." she said.  
"GAH!" he yelpped, everyone too busy chattering to notice.  
"Oh, sorry, I saw you staring at Geno over there, if you like him go talk to him. " she encourged him.  
"But, I-I'm not g-gay" he whispered. "thats just a job..."  
"well, maybe not that but Bi?" she leaned in."go, talk to him, go with him which thing he picks. It wounldn't hurt to try."  
"yeah... " he sighed and got up and sat by Geno. "H-hi..."  
"Hello, there." Geno said sweetly in a highish voice.  
" S-so, which room are you going to? I don't know which one, I'm actually thinking of going home." BB said.  
"Oh? are you scared?" said Geno actting all cool, when really he's very scared as well.  
"yea, so?" he got defencives.  
"whoa, whoa, whoa, sweety calm down I know theres a lot of tense in the air but don't take it out on me." he cooed. "I'll protect you."  
The bartender put an arm around the scared BB. It calm him down, he smiled softly, the first smile he had all day. "lookie there, that looks good on ya." Geno giggled and as did BB. they talked abit, than the gong sound, and Anderson came down the stairs, all seductively.  
"so, have you all descided yet?" He voices like velvet.  
Jose spoke up first, "morgue."  
Ashely, Aria, James all going to the morgue too. Geno, BB, Scarlet, Zinnili going to the room. Marcus, Lenda, Vincent, Jesten going to the crime scene.  
"okay, then, shall we go?" Anderson said as the maids appeared again" the group going to the morgue, please go with Kara. The group going to Brandon's room, please go with, Nala"  
They all go into their seperate groups, first at the morgue, which is in a part the basement, freaking them out. Jose started looking at the body, as did the others. Jose studied the head and notice besides the glass from the mirror, there are wood splinters in his head and bruses, probley from hitting the mirror.  
"hey, look at this" he said and everyone gathered. "theres wood splinters in his head."  
"maybe he was hit with a wooden object?" said James as Aria gets close to Jose. "hey, I like your hoodie. I have a neko hoodie," get closer to whisper " and a kitty lingire"  
"arn't you married?" Jose asked looking at James who's looking at his business phone.  
"yeah, but ever since he made his own business, he's ignoring me." Aria said sadly. "I'm a very sexually active person." That made the huskey man have very dirty thoughts.

In Brandon's room, Geno, BB, Scarlet, and Zinnili, entered the room, it smelt like dushe in there. Zinnili pointed that out, "it smells like him in here..."  
Everyone agrees to that. So, they begin to seacrh around the smelly room, Geno and BB are flirting around, making cutesy noises and what nots. Scarlet stares at the new couple fornatcating, ZInnili shakes her head and walks into the bathroom. It smells worser in there, she looks around, opening the cabints and move the shower curtain and discovers the smell, its horse's shampoo.  
"Ewwwww..." Zinnili almost barfed and went to mirror and open it just for the heck of it. "Oh my... Hey, everyone look what I found!"  
They came rushing in, than Scarlet said "what, Zin? it was getting good."  
"of course, it was," Geno smiled and slapped BB's ass, he eeped, but he liked it.  
" look!" Zinnili open the mirror and showed the wooden part, it had something writen on it in black: 'come down stairs, I have some vital info for you'  
"That looks like lipstick," said Geno, "wait, Scarlet, don't you have black lipstick?"  
"yeah!" said Zinnili and BB.  
Than Scarlet dung through her pockets, "I-its gone!"  
"uhuuuhhh..." said Zinnili.  
"how could I do it, you have to be really stronge to bash that thick skull in." she pled her case.  
"True." cooed geno.  
"mmmmmm..." Zin thought, and started to pace.  
"what?" asked Scarlet.  
"what, if Scar, drop her lipstick, and the killer picked up.." Zinnili starts.  
" and broke into his and use it to write the message and use a blunt object to smash his head in than into the mirror, killing him!" said scarlet, and the others agree.

The people whose at the crimes seance didn't do anything. Just stand there gocking at the blood, and Marcus flirting with Lenda. She giggles and kept shooing him off. But he kepts being an idiot. they kept goofing off, and Jesten sniffing stuff and notice Vincent just standing there.  
He scuffles over there, "hey... want some?"  
"I don't do drugs..." he said and space out again.  
"y-yea, you don't do this but you do smoke cigs and drinks." jesten said in a serious voice. "want cigiretes."  
"Please, I smoked my last one earlier," he begged.  
"well, Vinny, I want something in return." Jesten had an evil look like Joker.  
"how much? I have lots of money" Vincent said.  
"I don't want money." Jesten said smiling evily.  
"what?" Vincents said as the gong sound and the butler emerge out of nowhere and the group from the morgue came in to the room and the group came down stairs.  
Then Jesten pointed at Zinnili, "her."  
"wha? how am I suppose to do that, when theres a killer on the loose?! and can't you just talk to her" Vincent spazzed.  
"well, yea, but you are just plan B if plan A fails and all enginer came from mischeivous kids, pickpocketing, shoplifting, and most of all picking locks, " Jesten said," and I know you, your badboy name was Vinny Vincer, you'll steal anything and pick any kind of locks for a price."  
"I don't do that anymore..." Vincent said than Jesten waved the cig pack in his face, "fine..."  
"hello everyone, I have something that might help your investagation." Anderson said, he gestured and a maid came in with a tray and lift the lid." theres 12 keys here, they all go to something but to what is the question and you have to find it out. happy huntings."  
Everyone grabbed one key and went in seperate directions. They try opening everything that has a keyhole, and as Jesten is trying with Zinnili, "hey, did it hurt?"  
"huh, wha?" Zinnili question him.  
"did it hurt?"Jesten said again.  
"did what hurt?" she asked.  
"when you fell from heaven," he finish the cheesey pick up line.  
"Maaaan, that... that was horrible" she insults him.  
"ummm..." Jesten muddered.  
"get lost, junkie." she scoffs.  
He made a face and walks away, Vincent walks over laughing, and starts mimicking him "did it hurt when you fell from heaven, what the fuck, man, that was horrible"  
"Shuddies, or no smokies" Jesten hissed and Vincent was silent.  
"theres a trunk outside!" yelled someone and everyone rushed outside as lenda open the trunk to find a crowbar and a bloody bat. Everyone muddered about different solutions and what nots. They kept making up their own way what happen.  
Than the gong sound again and they all went back in, to find the butler standing there, than he spoke with that voice like velvet, " hello mortals, have you gather all your clues?"  
"yea." they all said.  
"Than you have a chance to explain what happen to the killer," anderson said and gesture to the library. In the library, it was huge, old, and beautiful painting and statues. Bookselves everywhere stocked with book all round the world.  
So, one by one they came in and indervisual explain what happen, as the killer listen carefully, the killer planned their next victum. The killer stopped thinking when they heared the correct answer. The killer got an idea.  
Later at dinner, while everyone was chattering and Jesten still trying with Zinnili but she keeps turning him down. than the butler came in, the room went silent. Everyone stared at the handsome butler, waiting for what he has to say.  
"so, the killer has a fancy on someone." he cooed then everyone murmured and stared at one another wandering who it is. " Scarlet, and the killer also said you are spared."  
She gasped as did everyone else did and the butler passed out envolpes to everyone. they started to worry, and murmurs again as that uneasy feeling settles over them again. They all stare at their envolpes wondering at the thought of being spared or not. you could cut the tense with a knife.  
"So, shall we?" Anderson broke the silent. "Zinnili"  
She looked up frantic and chuged her wine, let out sigh. She picked up the envolpe, slowly open it and pulls out the card. She looked at the card and let out a sigh of relief and showed everyone the card, it read: spared. Everyone clapped, and cheered.  
Anderson smiled at Zinnili than looked at Vincent. "Vincent, what does your cared say?"  
He open it not caring because all he want is a smoke, "Spared."  
And one by one, like threads it is sown together. Scarlet, BB, Jose, James are spared and Lenda, Marcus, Geno, Aria, Jesten not spared. Some moans in disgust at their fates and the others cheered.  
"Now, lets get some sleep" He smiled at Zinnili "shall we?"

Chapter 3, burning man.  
Everyone stood up from their chairs and left the dinning room, as they walks to their rooms Zinnili stayed behind. After everyone left, Zinnili came up to Anderson, he grabbed her and pull her close and kissed her passionately. He slapped her on the ass and she giggles and they flirted back and forth for a while and she went up to her room.  
When she got into her room, she strips and steps in the shawer. As she showers, Jesten unleash his plan, Vincent fiddle with the lock. It opens, just like clockwork, Vincent gets smokes and runs to his room. Jesten walks in, he hears the shower on and close the door, but it didn't close all the way, its just left ajust. He walks ninja like to the bathroom, he leans on the wall by the door and waits when she gets out. He imagines her wet naked body, squriming under him, he gets hard thinking about that.  
He contiunes to wait and day dreams as he get more of a hard on, almost breaking out his pants. Than his train of thought was discontiuned by the water turning off. This is it he thought, and he gets ready. The bathroom door opens, and she was drying her hair distracted, and he grabbed her and pushed her onto her bed.  
"Oh, you naughty butler, hehehe" she giggled.  
"think again." Jesten said putting more force on her.  
She slowly moved the towel from her head to find Jesten on top of her. She screams loudy but he covers her mouth. She muffles some words, as he begins to funddle her, she starts to cry and struggles. He applys more forces to stop her and she just contiunes to cry. He slips his hand down toward her vagina, she didn't like that and bite his hand and she yells out for help. Jesten get mad and slaps her, she tears up some more.  
"We're all alone," he licked her face.  
Than suddenly a voice came, "THINK AGAIN, JACKASS!" and the man in the hoodie grabbed Jesten and threw him off her and they fought abit. Than the man in the hoodie threw Jesten against the wall knock him out. All this excitement was too much for Zinnili and she black out.

Later, the alarm was going off and everyone is running outside and she was clothed and by Anderson as he called role. "Jose, Scarlet, Lenda, Marcus, BB, Geno, Vincent, Aria, James, Zinnili, " everyone said here, when their name is called. "Jesten? Jesten?"  
Than Jesten came running out on fire, frailing his arms around, screamind at the top of his lungs. Everyone is watching in horror, some are gasping and hidding their eyes and Anderson hugged Zinnili as Jesten falls into the pool. Some are crying, some are zoned out, Vincent's eyes wide open. Zinnili was staring at Anderson.  
"Okay, that was too much excitment for one night," Anderson glupped "L-lets all go back to bed. Sh-shall we?"  
"I can't sleep now!" said BB  
"True dat!" marcus agreed as everyone else walks back into the manor.  
Zinnili was still staring at Anderson, as he picked her up and started to the manor. She sees everyone else freaking out, and spazzing. Some chugging alcohal, or smoking away. She hugs Anderson tightly and as did he.  
Scarlet came up to them, "Is she ok? Almost being raped and than seeing the guy that almost raped you, torched and spazzing about, then falling in a pool."  
"She's just shooken up, she just need to sleep it off" he assured and walked off.  
As everyone was doing their own thing, Anderson and Zinnili went to his bedroom. He puts her on his bed, and sat by her. He stare into her hazel eyes, as she did too. He smiled softly as he careess her face, she hold his hand.  
"I'm glad your safe," He hugged her tighty, kissing her forehead.  
"Same here, " She whispered, than joked, "lucky for me he was on the kill list for the killer, huh?"  
It wasn't funny for him, he put his hand down and just glared at her. he shooked his head. "what? If I knew he was gonna do that, I would have came in your room sooner!" she pled her case, and made cute faces that he cannot resist and start to kissed her, oh so, passionately with so much love, care and kindness. She puts her arms around him as they starts to french.  
He clasp her breast gentle and she started to stroke his chest and unbotton his butler suit. He gropped her breast, as he slip his toungue down her throat. She lightly pinched his nipples, that made him moan and get more horny. Anderson pulled away again so he could begin the process of undressing his lover; first to be removed was her shirt. Anderson hastily removed the rest of the curvy woman's clothing, throwing them haphazardly around the room.  
Once the long raven haired woman was disrobed completely Anderson allowed himself to look upon his lover's body. Satan help him the Zinnili was divinely beautiful; the woman's body was slightly plumped but lightly muscled while shorter than Anderson the man was by no means short.  
With her raven hair falling around her and pale skin glimmering in the candle light Anderson thought she was looking at a truly divine being. Zinnili laid there and boldly began to strip the rest of Anderson of his suit, neatly folding the fine quality clothing than threw it.  
Anderson stood unashamedly bare on top of Zinnili, allowing Zinnili to look her fill; the raven man knew his cock was hard and leaking, begging to be sated by Zinnili's immaculate though heavenly body. Losing his patience Anderson quickly closed the gap between their bodies, smoshing Zinnili abit but she don't care.  
The raven haired woman instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around Anderson's strong body. Now eye level with the Zinnili's flushed vagina Anderson licked his bruised lips before inserting his toungue in her vagina.  
The butler began to suck lightly on the silken flesh of his lover's hole. The moans and mewls leaving Zinnili's mouth were music to the dark haired man's ears and he wanted to hear more of them.  
Anderson increased the speed of his sucking, taking his tougue deeper in while suckling harder. Raising his brown eyes to look upon Zinnili, Anderson felt his heart speed up when he saw the lewd site in front of her.  
Zinnili's gorgeous eyes were blown wide with lust and on full display along with her facial spots. Anderson thought the woman looked absolutely stunning and made a point to convince his lover to pull her bangs back so the butler could see her beautiful face.  
A loud whimper brought Anderson out of his heated observation of his lover's flushed face; the kneeling man brought three long fingers to Zinnili's lips, the message was quite clear.  
Compliantly the woman took the three fingers into her hot mouth, slathering them completely with saliva while sucking and nipping on Anderson's appendages. A groan sounded from deep in the butler's throat, reverberating through the flesh in her mouth and pulling a deep moan from Zinnili's mouth.  
Deciding his fingers were wet enough Anderson pulled his fingers from his lover's talented mouth and brought them down in between his lover's wantonly spread legs. Wasting no time Anderson thrust his first finger past Zinnili's tight ting of muscle; a mewl was heard from the raven haired woman when Anderson breached her roughly.  
Anderson continued to thrust his first finger inside his lover's tight channel, caressing her inner walls. Anderson moved off Zinnili's warm and wet vagina with a pop so he could watch his finger breaching his lover's pink pucker.  
Zinnili was grasping the edge of the bed tightly and began to thrust her hips downward, trying to take Anderson's finger deeper inside her vagina. Feeling his lover's vagina wet more up the brown eyed man pushed his second finger into her body and began scissoring her appendages.  
The erotic noises were now freely flowing from his lover's swollen lips as the raven haired man continued to pump and scissor his fingers into his lover's hole. A third finger joined the first two inside Zinnili's relaxed body.  
Anderson was at the end of his control and removed his fingers from his lover's body and moved so he was hovering over Zinnili's sprawled body. Bringing his hand to his neglected cock Anderson smeared the leaking pre-cum over his straining length and positioned the head of his erection at Zinnili's stretched entrance. Quickly put a condom on.  
Slowly Anderson breached his lover's hole, a growl resounding throughout the room when the butler felt the overwhelming heat of his lover's body. When his balls met Zinnili's ass cheeks she stilled as she repositioned her arms to rest on bed.  
Apparently Zinnili had adjusted enough and began to grind her plump backside onto Anderson's cock. The brown eyed man began to thrust his cock inside his lover, setting a fast hard pace while enjoying all the sensual sounds filling the candle lit room; the sounds of their slapping skin and wet noises coming from Zinnili's hole as Anderson impaled his lover's perfect vigina.  
The sight of the long raven haired woman so erotically spread out beneath him coupled with the feel of his body around Anderson's length were becoming too much for the butler; a loud scream alerted Anderson to the fact that he had just nailed Zinnili's elusive cherry.  
A feral smirk colored the handsome butler's face as he began to drive his cock harder and deeper inside of Znnili's well fucked hole. The woman below him was holding onto the bed for dear life as her hips rocked in time Anderson's powerful thrusts.  
That sculpted feminine face was scrunched up in pleasure, those gorgeous eyes squeezed closed as Zinnili lost herself in what Anderson was doing to her body. The sight of his lover once again brought Anderson's lust skyrocketing and he picked up the pace of his thrusts to an inhuman speed, not worrying if his lover could handle it.  
His orgasm was approaching him quickly, the scorching fire deep in his belly was equal to the heat of the fires in the deepest depths of hell and Anderson was fighting not to cum. He refused to reach his release until his smaller lover had reached her peak. Bringing his arm away from the bed Anderson wrapped his large hand around Zinnili's lushious breats, squeezed the flesh in his hand in hard gropes.  
The hard thrusts of Anderson's hips and the strokes of his hands quickly had the woman under him screaming to the darkened ceiling while Zinnili's lithe back arched. The raven haired woman's vagina pulsed expelling her mucus onto Anderson's still pumping cock.  
Zinnili's orgasm caused her already tight walls to clamp down on Anderson's thrusting cock creating an almost vice like grip on the butler's rigid thrusting flush. The tightness was overwhelming and the already teetering butler fell over the edge, with all this excitment broke the condom as spilling his seed deep inside his lover's exhausted body. Anderson's hips pumped forward a few more times, milking his orgasm until he felt his cock begin to soften inside his lover's body  
Anderson didn't want to part from his lover in any way at the moment; the raven haired man had finally gotten what he deserved for being an awesome butler. They panted in unison, they smiled at each other. Anderson flopped by Zinnili and begin to cuddle her.  
"hope, we weren't too loud." Zinnili huffed a joke.  
" Who cares, right?" He smiled devilishly and kissed her.  
They contiune to kiss as they slowy fell asleep into each other arms. "I love you," they said in unison.

Chapter 4: the betrayal  
In the morning, Zinnili was in her room, with her favorite flowers on the nightstand. She smiles and got up ad went to the closet and got dressed. Afterwards, she join the others down stairs. They were all waiting for breakfast.  
" weeeellllll, someone had a fun night" said Scarlet.  
" what do you mean?" Zinnili said.  
" I heared you last night. ". Said scarlet.  
Zinnili blushed. " with that butler?"  
" you and the butler. Cute." Said scarlet.  
Zinnili went to Alexander's room. She was about to open the door when she heard voices.  
" how much longer are you gonna obey that crazy bitch?" Sounded like Kara.  
" just alittle longer, my love. Than we can be together." Said Alexander.  
Than it sounds like their kissing, Zinnili got extremely pissed. Suddenly, she burst through the room.  
" what the hell is going on?! Alexander?! Kara?! " she choked.  
" well, it's all out in the open now." Kara said bitchly.  
" Alexander? Is this true? " Zinnili about to cry.  
" um..." Chickening out.  
" how long?" Zinnili asked.  
" about four years now." He replied.  
Her heart dropped. " that was when we started dating!" Zinnili yelled.  
" oh, look at the insane girl freaking out, let's hope she don't kill us." Kara joked, but little she knew Zinnili would. " the reason he's with me is because I consider having his baby. I'm carrying his baby now!"  
Zinnili grabbed her head and screamed. Alexander cringed, Kara laughed. Than the was sane Zinnili, snapped. She pulled out a knife from the holster from her shoe and slashed at them. She grabbed Kara and stab the knife in her belly cutting it open and ripping the fetus out. Kara screamed loudly and fell to the floor.  
Alexander went for the door, but Zinnili tripped him. She pushed him on his back and sat him his belly. He blubbered nonsense.  
" please, Zinnili, don't!" He cried like a little boy.  
" don't what? Carve your heart like you did to me? " she licked the knife and give him a crazed look.  
Zinnili was never insane, she just loved the game. But this really made her insane, crazy, whatever you want to call it. She was at the point of no return.  
" Alexander, you know I was considering having kids with you. Like you wanted." She cued.  
" really?" He said. " but it was just a one night stand before I got with you. I guess the condom broke or something.."  
" yea and it turn to love and yea, but now, no. So, your only child is dead over there." Point at the bloody fetus with the knife. He cried, tears streamed down.  
" just end me now, you have all the right too." He cried.  
" I love you." She stabbed him the chest carving his heart out, blood splattered all over. She picked up the heart and got up.  
With his last breath he said. " I love you, too."  
Zinnili just stood there, the tears fell like a waterfall. She let out a bloody curl scream echoing through the manor. Everyone ran in to the bloody mess. They all gasped at the horror they have found.  
" Zin, why?" Said scarlet.  
" he cheated on me..." Tell the whole story.  
" oh wow." Scarlet said.  
" so, does mean your the killer?" Said BB.  
" yes," she looked up. " now all of you must die."  
They run out of the room Zinnili right behind them. Down the stairs, geno tripped. Zinnili cut his throat. She tripped Ashley and stabbed her in the back slicing her up. Scarlet went for the front door, but it was locked.  
" please, don't. You don't have too." Scarlet plead.  
" why? You just call the cops afterwards." Zinnili said.  
" your just stressed out from Anderson betraying you!" Scarlet begged.  
Zinnili grabbed scarlet's hair and cut her head off. She dropped it and went after the others. Marcus tried to he a hero and tried hitting her with a pole he found but she disarmed him and slit his throat. BB hid under the stairs blabbering quietly.  
" peek-a-boo!" Zinnili yelled upside down.  
" eeekkk!" He squealed.  
She climbed down and got close. He quivered in fear. Pushing himself to the wall.  
" are you scared? Are afraid of me? Are frighten by death?" She said and the last part in a creepy voice.  
He nods than she said. " you should be I am death"  
She stabbed him in the crotch. He screamed loudly and Vincent and Lenda scrambled to find away out. After she was finished castrating him she went off to finished the others. Licking the knife she takes the secret passages.  
" we need to get out" Lenda said to Vincent.  
" I know but everything is locked." He muddered.  
" but don't you pick locks? " she heard from Jesten.  
" yea, but these locks are different from what I'm use too." He admits.  
She was a about scream in frustration but he covered her mouth. She muddered in his hands. He hushed her and listen carefully.  
" hoodydoooooo!" Zinnili jumped out of the wall and sliced Lenda in half.  
" holy crap!" Vincent fell back.  
She walked to him and she sat in his lap straddle style. Smiled insanely to him, he shaked in fear. She laughed at his fear.  
" so, your last one in my little game, huh? " Zinnili got in his face.  
" a game?" He blinked " this was all a game to you? "  
" at first, til I figured out the love my life. My reason for living, my light, my savior. stabbed me in the back. Than it got serious." She explained.  
" I know this isn't the right time to asked this but, you looked familiar ever since I first saw you. You were that shy, nerdy girl from my school. E..." He said but she cut him off.  
" don't say my real name..." She said stern.  
" what happen to you." He asked.  
" all those people had crossed, betrayed, or bullied me. Made me like this" She confessed.  
" what did I ever did to you? I was nice to you during school." He pled his case.  
" well, you wanna know?" She said tilting her head.  
" yea!" He said alittle pissed.  
" during school, I had a crush on you and I dropped a lot of hint but you didn't even noticed!" She said with a very stern face.  
" oh? OH! Really?" He felt bad, because he sorta did notices but thought she was just joking then.  
" yea." She nods.  
" I thought you was kidding than!" He studdered.  
" nope." She made a popping noise with her lips at the p.  
" oh, wow..." He looked down.  
" Mhmmm." She said.  
" umm.. I actually like you, too, in school." He admits.  
" really now? " not believing it, cocking her head.  
" yea. " he said.  
" I know you helped jesten." She glared.  
" oh... Um... Sorry, I needed smokes..." He scrunched up his face. " I was weak!"  
" yea, yea. " she shocked her head.  
" it's true!" He pleaded.  
She gets the knife at his throat. " time to d..." Than suddenly he kisses her, but she pushed him, slightly blushing. He smirked and did it again.  
" stop toying with me." She blushed more.  
" I wouldn't have cheated on you like he did." He said.  
" yea, yea." She said looking away.  
" it's true." He pulled her face to face him.  
" but, I'm a murderer." She looked down.  
" no one knows yet. " he pointed out. " and if we leave now, we can get away."  
He move the knife away as she thinks about it. He slowly took the knife out of her hand. He caressed her face and looked at her hopefully. She blushed again and he smirked again. He gets hard from her blushing.  
" also, I read you stories. Dirty girl." He smirked.  
" you know they were about you, right. " her face really red.  
" everyone in school knew." He laughed.  
He gets harder because he felt her getting warm from her crotch. He groped her ass. She squealed at the surprised. She tried not to giggle. He laughed. Than she got her sense back and grabbed the knife.  
" I also remember you humiliated me with my stores!" She growled.  
" damn, oh, well, I was gonna reenact one of your stories. " he smirked.  
" I don't believe you. " she gave him a death glare.  
" whatever... Pervy-issy." He did it.  
Her eyes widen. " what you called me? "  
" you heard me. Pervy-issy, Pervy-issy, the prevented girl. She sleeps around and writes about it in her slut novels." He chant. " I made them. "  
She grabbed his tongue quickly and rips his tongue out. " I'm gonna let you live but you can never speak again"  
" gahhh... Lublub..." He tried to speak, but than wrote in his blood.  
She notice and just killed him anyways. She stood and sighed. She looked around and begin to clean up. Disposing of the bodies and other stuff that can be traced back to her. When she was finished, she sigh and gathered her belongings. She left the manor she thought she would grow old in with Anderson. But that was all a lie.  
She took one last look at the manor and hit a button and the manor explodes. She gets in her car and drives off. She cry as she drives to her new location. She cried all the way there.

Chapter 5: a new beginning


End file.
